


poor decision

by numbika



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numbika/pseuds/numbika
Summary: Integra has a long night, thanks to Alucard. Again.
Relationships: Alucard/Alexander Anderson, In the background
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	poor decision

**Author's Note:**

> Based on https://write-it-motherfuckers.tumblr.com/post/635532059534934016/one-liner-prompt-list-10-1-i-know-you-warned-me prompt

In the spacious room, the only thing serving as a light source was a table lamp. Nothing else was needed since through the enormous window it was illuminated by the light of the full moon.

Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing slowly flicked the ashes off the end of her cigarette, while she watched quietly the vampire in front of her. He was grinning confidently and a little mockingly. Aside from his trademark expression, Alucard wore his usual red cloak, and he stood motionless. Only his dark hair waved from time to time. His eyes gleamed bright red.

Sir Hellsing had a hunch as to why the damn vampire is in such a good mood. Before she could speak up, Alucard beat her to it.

**“Whilst I am very well aware that this was an incredibly poor decision, I also want you to be aware, that I very much, don’t care.”**

Integra was ready to empty a magazine into the vampire's body, her weapon resting invitingly on her desk. For now, though, she just slowly rubbed her face. She couldn't even count how many telephones she had to make, how many papers she filled out to try to smooth some of the chaos her servant had caused today.

"Tens of thousands of pounds of damage. Eight dead vampires, five injured member of the Iscariots order and around two dozen civilians who saw you all fighting." She listed in a leveled and serious voice. "Even though you called and said that you cleaned up the place."

Alucard's grin widened slightly.

"Should I take a guess? You forgot to mention that there were also Iscariots at the location. "

"Possible, Master."

"And it's a coincidence that you also forgot to mention that Anderson was also there."

"My memory isn't that good anymore, at this age," the vampire said with a barely muffled chuckle.

She almost bit her cigarette in half.

"I would understand all that. But tell me, what twisted and psychopathic reason you had to slap ANDERSON'S ASS IN FRONT OF HIS PEOPLE ?!"

Alucard could barely contain his sudden burst of laughter, but he got the better of himself and answered.

"He didn't want to stop to fight with me...?"

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! YOUR ORDER WAS TO FIND AND KILL THE VAMPIRE AND ITS FOLLOWERS!"

Seras could hear the shouting through the closed doors. She was sure that even without the heightened hearing of a vampire, she could have heard Integra's voice crystal clear.

However, even she was surprised by the gunshots

"AT LEAST BEHAVE YOURSELF IN FRONT OF THE PEOPLE FROM THE VATICAN!"

Seras thought about this. So far, her master especially stopped behaving himself as soon as they arrived.

She had to admit, however, that the location was not the most suitable, but that wasn't their fault actually. The team of vampires whom after they went into Poland, made their nest in the heart of Wrocław. There wasn’t any place in that city that was deserted enough so nobody could see them. Not that this fact bothered either her master or the Iscariots after they got into it. Pity for that bridge though.

Alucard bowed with a grin, his bullet wounds already knitting themselves back together.

"Yes, Master. Although, let me reminded you, this time I was definitely behind the members of the Vatican."

Integra snorted heavily and drew the sword from her belt. The blade flew to the vampire's throat, the tip piercing the skin, creating a small red stream.

"Out." She hissed full of anger

The door opened.

Seras tried to position himself so she was only barely visible, but hurried to Alucard. She didn't need words, the look in her eyes gave it all away.

"Its all right." The old vampire put his hand on the young girl's head. "Everything is all right, our master is just a little grumpy." He stroked her hair kindly, then moved on.

Seras could feel that there was nothing that could ruin her master's day.


End file.
